The present invention relates to `jukeboxes.` A `jukebox` (as that term is used herein) is an apparatus for storing and transporting a plurality of recording medium assemblies. The recording medium assemblies may be, for example, cartridges containing optical discs or CD-ROM discs. Alternatively, the recording medium assemblies may be a disc recording medium which is placed in a tray for transport within the jukebox. More specifically, the present invention relates to a recording medium assembly transport system for moving a recording medium assembly within a jukebox.